


Give Killua a hug already :(

by Dadzawa



Series: Oh, The Trauma! [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, POV Second Person, listen theyve been thru Some Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa/pseuds/Dadzawa
Summary: Killua is one of your newest patients, and he hasn't responded well to either group or one-on-one therapy up until now. Maybe this is when that changes?
Series: Oh, The Trauma! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039453
Kudos: 8





	Give Killua a hug already :(

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my one friend wanted to give Gon and Killua a hug (she just watched hxh for the first time), so I decided to provide! This started as a quest to let my one friend hug Killua via fiction, but it turned into Kirishima-Killua-Gon bonding somewhere along the way klsbnfdkjv whoops lmao

“Alright”, you say as the timer on your watch beeps twice. “That’s it for this week. Good work, everyone, I’m very proud of all your progress!” Beaming, you look around at the small circle of assorted young, traumatized anime protagonists as they stand and stretch the kinks out of their backs. Low murmuring and groaning accompanies them as they begin to stack the chairs back in the corner. An hour of sitting down and talking about their feelings isn’t the worst thing they’ve been through - in fact, it’s relatively mild for most of them. _Still,_ you think, trying to subtly wiggle feeling back into your butt, _the chairs in the room aren’t exactly designed for the individual’s comfort._

Your attention is drawn to two people sitting still amidst the organized chaos, and you frown worriedly when you realize it’s Killua and Gon. Both of them had been slightly off during this session - Gon was more exuberant than normal, and Killua by contrast had been nearly catatonic. You stand and put your chair away before making your way over to them.

“Hey, everything alright? Killua and Gon, right?” You’re not the one who asks the question - Kirishima beat you to it. Of course he did. He’s been coming to see you for quite awhile, both in one-on-one sessions and group settings. He considers all the younger patients in group therapy his younger siblings, and looks out for them accordingly. Killua and Gon are no exception, it seems. You decide to observe for a moment instead of intervening while the rest of the group trickles out in twos and threes. 

“Ah, yeah, Killua is just…” Gon trails off, glancing at Killua. 

“Just tired,” Killua finishes the sentence like he wants to be certain about it, but all he manages to do is make everyone certain he’s only trying to convince himself. 

“Yeah, I can understand that,” Kirishima laughs, scratching at the back of his head. “When I first started seeing the doc over there, coming here felt like the most exhausting thing.”

“Then why did you keep coming? If it was that bad then you could’ve just stayed home,” Killua cuts in bluntly. 

“Yeah, I could’ve,” he shrugs, letting his hand fall. “But that would’ve been like running away from trying to get better, and that’s not manly at all!”

Both boys stare at him for a moment, and as Gon starts to laugh Killua deadpans, “What was that? Some kind of inspirational speech? Lame.”

“H-hey, it’s not that lame,” Kirishima laughs as well. “It’s genuine, Killua! Running away from therapy might make me feel better short-term, but it wouldn’t really fix anything and I’d be stuck where I started. I deserve better than that.”

“Wow, Kirishima, you’re really cool! You really believe you deserve that?” Gon asks. You tense slightly at the question, ready to step in, but Kirishima doesn’t seem to take it badly.

“Mmm...not every day. But I still say it, because whether or not I believe it’s true doesn’t change the fact that it is. And even when I don’t believe it, it’s still important for me to remind myself,” Kirishima replies pensively. You glow with pride for a moment as you think back on all the times Kirishima doubted himself, and how those moments of self-doubt grew more and more rare. 

As the conversation lags, you finally decide to step in. “Everything alright, boys?”

“Ah, hey doc!” Kirishima greets you warmly. “I was checking on Gon and Killua cuz Killua seemed down lately.”

You hum noncommittally as you turn your attention back to Killua. He’s trying to play it off like it’s nothing, but you’re pretty sure he’s on edge. You drop to one knee and say, “Killua, I’m not going to tell you what to do. But I will remind you that everyone in this room chose to be here specifically in case you needed someone to talk to. That includes Kirishima and me. You can ask for help,” you remind him gently. His face twists, and he opens his mouth like he wants to say something. Then he hesitates, face twisting again, and he shuts his mouth and turns away. 

You catch movement out of the corner of your eye and see Kirishima moving to put his hand on Killua’s shoulder. You catch his eye and make a quick _cut it out_ gesture, then go back to watching Killua. 

You’ve almost given up on him saying anything when you hear a quiet mumble out of him. “Sorry, Killua, I couldn’t hear that. Could you repeat what you said for me, please?”

“I said,” he obliges, turning to face you but staring resolutely at your shoulder, “Can I please have a h- a hug.”

Grinning, you spread your arms wide. “Come here,” you say, and that’s all you have time to get out before you’re knocked breathless with the force of a superpowered, touch starved twelve-year-old. He buries his face into your shoulder and you wrap your arms tightly around his small frame - too small for the things he’s seen and done. For a moment your heart aches, with rage or sorrow or some combination of both.

“Me, too! Can I get a hug too, doc?” Gon shouts excitedly next to you. You open your eyes and hum.

“Killua, do you mind if we make this a group hug?” He’s quiet for a moment before you feel him nod against you, and you open one of your arms to pull Gon in once he does. “You too, Kirishima,” you say when you notice him hovering awkwardly. Immediately he grins brightly and follows Gon, and you fold all three of them against you - Gon under your left arm, Kirishima under your right, Killua safely tucked away in the middle of the three of you. The four of you stay that way for a few moments, basking in the shared warmth and comfort that comes from holding and being held, then -  
“Alright, let me out, I can’t breathe,” Killua says, breaking the silence. 

“No. Suffocate,” Gon grins mischievously as he lets go. 

“You want me to _suffocate_? You want me to DIE?” Killua shouts, scandalized, as he too lets go. 

“I don’t want you to die, but how bad could suffocation be?” Gon asked, sticking his tongue out at him. 

“Suffocation is horrible, Gon! What are you, an idiot?”

“I’m not an idiot, you are! Idiot!”

“Idiot!”

“Idiot!”

You get the feeling they could go on like this for hours if nobody stops them, so you step in with a calm, “Nobody here is an idiot, boys, and yes, suffocation is less than ideal for everyone involved. Now, don’t you have people waiting for you in your series’?”

“Ah, that’s right! We promised to meet up with Leorio and Kurapika in Yorknew City, then go to Whaletail Island!” Gon exclaims, perking up. “Come on, Killua, we’re gonna be late!”

“Yeah, cuz you talk too much,” he grumbles good-naturedly. “Besides, Alluka is waiting for me.”

They gather the last of their things, set their chairs in the stack in the corner, and wave cheerily as they leave. You turn to Kirishima. “Isn’t Bakugou waiting for you?”

“Ah, shit, yeah! Thanks, doc!” he calls, grabbing his bag and running out the door with a hasty “Goodbye!” 

Chuckling, you wave him out and collect your own notes and things from the session. You have a few minutes until your next one-on-one appointment to log the major points on your patients. 

_Today was a good day,_ you think as you make your way back to your office.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is part of a series! That same friend and I decided during her binge-watching session that Gon, Killua, and like every other young traumatized anime protagonist needed an interdimensional network of therapists to get some good fucking coping mechanisms up in here. I'm probably going to update this very slowly, if at all, and this is going to be a mental-health focused series rather than a ship-focused one. I hope you all enjoy it!! And if you have ideas for young, traumatized anime protagonists to feature in a chapter of _Oh, The Trauma!_ please hit me up on [ tumblr](https://extreme-technicality.tumblr.com) or discord!!
> 
> Also, please let it be known that I am not a licensed therapist or other mental health professional, and all the advice I present in this series is the result of research and/or personal experience. **This should not be used as a legitimate replacement for therapy.**


End file.
